companyofheroes2fandomcom-20200213-history
T-34/85
The addition of a larger turret and more powerful ZiS-S-53 85mm gun to the robust and mobile T-34 gives this medium tank improved preformance against enemy armor. Effective against armored targets. Weak to anti-tank weapons. –In-Game Description The T-34/85 is an upgraded model of the T-34 medium tank. It features a larger and more armored turret, and was upgunned with a powerful 85mm cannon. Aside from that, this has the same stats than that of a T34/76. This is a doctrinal unit which can be called in. Included in the Doctrines: Armoured Assault Tactics, Guards Motor Coordination Tactics Performance The T-34/85's main strengths are its good mobility and effective gun. Whilst it retains the armour of the T-34/76, it gains a much more effective gun. However, despite this it remains a raiding and second line tank, due to the fact that by the time the T-34/85 is able to be called in, it is likely that German players will already have a Panzer IV, a tank which is only slightly less effective than the T-34/85. The T-34/85 is best used as a very mobile and reasonably hard hitting gun, which is capable of dealing effectively with infantry and armour. Be wary of Panzershrecks however. As with most Soviet tanks, Panzershrecks can dish out some serious pain to a T-34/85 in a very short space of time. Though it is possible to defeat their Panzergrenadier carriers, it is for more prudent, considering the price of the T-34/85 call in, to simply run away and let infantry deal with them. The T-34/85 as of the current patch (July 2013) remains unable to comfortably take on German Tier 3 Armour such as the Panzer IV, the risk involved makes the engagement undesirable. The slow reload of the T-34/85's gun remains one of its greatest weaknesses. However, when used in conjunction with Infantry and Support weapons, the effects can be devastating. If allowed a rear shot, the Zis-S-53 85mm guns will take a toll on even the heaviest German armour, though its penetration is somewhat lackluster against the Front armour of Heavy German tanks. The T-34/85 retains the ram ability that the T-34/76 receives. The ram is no more effective than it was on the T-34/76 and as the T-34/85 costs such a high amount of resources, it should be used sparingly and only against the highest priority targets as it is extremely likely that the T-34/85 will die from the encounter. In larger team games, a duo of T-34/85s will reek havoc in the enemy's rear, so long as they are backed up effectively or the heavy German armour is given larger problems for it to deal with. As of the new patch (november-december 2013), the reload speed has been improved, making this tank more viable. History Early versions of the T-34 demonstrated their top performance during the Kursk / Citadel battle in 1943. Their superiority on the battle ground was reached not due to their technical perfection, as in this respect German tanks were largely comparable and in some instances (Tigers and Panthers), far superior to their Soviet counterparts, but was due to the overwhelming numbers used by the Red Army. The price paid for the victory was high. Around 9000 tanks were lost in combat against 2200 German tanks. It also became evident that the T-34 could hardly cope with the new examples of German armor, and that is was the time to shift the priority from mass production to major modification of the T-34. Category:Soviet Category:Tanks